


A Major Problem

by flipfloppandas



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipfloppandas/pseuds/flipfloppandas
Summary: Trunks had a problem. It is quite a major problem in fact... He wanted Goten, and he wanted him bad.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 25





	A Major Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to move all of my olds fanfics from Fanfiction.net onto here. Instead of stressing myself out revising even more old fics, I have decided to post them as they were originally written. This story was written in 2014 and does not reflect my current writing ability.

Trunks has a problem. It is quite a major problem in fact.

Alright, so maybe it wouldn't seem major to the naked eye. Hell, some people might not even be able to detect that there even _is_ a problem.

You can trust him though. There is a problem, and it is _major_.

He wants Goten, and he wants him _bad_.

Now to be able to fully grasp this issue, you need to understand why in fact it _is_ an issue. The boy we are referring to right now, goes by the name Trunks, as stated before. You know him right? Of course you do. In case you may have forgotten, Goten, the object of his _many_ affections, is his very best friend. Are you getting the issue now? If not, allow me to explain in a couple of words.

Goten. Is. Off. Limits.

Not to others of course. Half of the females (and a few males) at their school were most certainly falling for his charm and good looks, but since Trunks is 'the best friend', he is not permitted to fall with them. He is only allowed to observe the merchandise, but not touch it. He is only allowed to have his cake, but not eat it too. Do you get the analogy? He can have Goten (as his best friend), but cannot _have_ Goten (as his boyfriend).

Now there isn't any law saying he can't _try_ to have Goten, but it is merely not an option. For one, Goten is straight. Completely and utterly straight. Well, Trunks doesn't know that for sure, but he is almost certain. He figures he is allowed to assume so, because he'd only ever seen Goten with his long string of girlfriends, and he is pretty sure that his dark-haired friend would tell him if he was gay or not. They _are_ best friends after all.

(He has decided that he was not being a hypocrite for failing to tell Goten that _he_ was, in fact, gay).

Now, at first Trunks could've settled with admitting to himself that he has a crush on Goten. For one, he doubts that he can have _seriously_ been in love at fourteen. Also, it is plain hard not too! Goten was simply perfection in every possible way! How can anyone resist his happy-go-lucky personality, which shows itself in his handsome smile, and gorgeous onyx eyes? His pale skin, that just begged to be sucked as his long legs were spread wide...

Trunks shakes those thoughts from his head as his cheeks redden. Thinking _those_ things were only going to make him miserable.

Trunks cannot help himself though, and trails his eyes over to the boy of his dreams. The _straight_ boy of his dreams. Why is this confirmed once again? Because he is sitting in a group with other sophomores like himself, with his arm around a ginger-haired girl's shoulders.

Before Trunks can look away and wallow in his self-pity, Goten catches his gaze, smiles, and motions him over with his free arm, causing the ginger girl to look his way as well.

Trunks bites his lip and forces the smile to stay on his face as he waves his arm back, signifying his decline. He ignores Goten's confused and slightly hurt expression, and turns away. Groaning as his chest tightens, he drops his head to the cafeteria table.

He isn't quite sure why he feels this way. He severely doubts that Goten and that girl were going to last, and Trunks will probably never truly meet her, or learn her name, unlike he has with Goten's few long-term girlfriends. Emphasize the 'few'.

Huffing out his frustrations, he opens the novel that he is _supposed_ to be reading for class anyways. He flips to the first page, and tries to give a damn about what he is reading.

If Goten asks what his problem is, he'll just reply that he feels weird hanging around with his sophomore friends.

* * *

Trunks barely makes it in through his bedroom door, before he flops down onto the carpeted floor. Today really was not his day, because as soon as he got home from school, his father had decided that it was _essential_ for him to train at _that_ moment. His muscles ache, his head hurts, and his jaw stings from the one mistake he made when he did the unthinkable action of blinking in the middle of a spar. He is surprised that he managed to drag himself to the shower, but he had, and is now clothed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, completely sprawled out on his bedroom floor.

With a groan he rolls over onto his back. He wonders if Goten's father beat him up this badly when they sparred.

Goten... Sparring...

Now _that_ is something more interesting to think about.

He can see it now. Goten, completely shirtless, with the sun beating down on his pale bare shoulders.

His hand is unconsciously trailing through his pants.

Goten panting from his exhaustion. Those lovely abs of his exposed for all to see.

He barely registers his hand slipping into his boxers and grabbing the hardening object inside of them.

Goten would most likely want to bathe after all of that working out. He'd probably go down to the lake, and untie the black sash that held up his orange GI pants.

"Goten..." Trunks whispers as he squeezes his hand.

He isn't quite ready for what happens next. His brain kind of reboots when he feels his bedroom door hit the back of his feet.

"Hey Trunks, how did you know I was here?" He hears Goten's voice say from the partially opened door.

Trunks shrieks, and despite the soreness of his muscles, he hops to his feet. "I didn't know you were here! Why _are_ you here?!"

Goten becomes fully visible as he completely pushes the door open. "Because you told me I could sleep over. Remember, yesterday after school?"

Oh crap, now he remembers.

"Did you seriously forget? Wow. Thanks, friend. And why were you laying on the floor- oh uh..."

"W-what?" Trunks asks in slight horror as his friend's face reddened.

Goten gives a cough, and points downward with his finger. "You're um..."

Trunks eyes fall down to the front of his sweatpants, which are tinted in obvious arousal. Now if Trunks thought that simply _liking_ Goten was a problem, than this was on a whole new level of issue!

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...'_

"Goten I-."

"Wait," Goten raises his finger, hushing Trunks. "You said you didn't that know I was here, and you just said my name earlier..."

It takes another second before the pieces click, and Goten's eyes widen.

Before Trunks can speak, he is cut off again.

"Trunks... are you _into_ me?!"

"W-what? No!"

"Are you sure? Because it definitely looks like it!"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Goten's brows furrow. "Trunks, you're lying to me."

Trunks covers his face with his hands so that his blush is no longer visible. "I am not lying, Goten! I swear I wasn't thinking about you just now!"

"That's not what I asked."

' _Dammit!'_

Trunks can't even reply.

He can feel Goten get a step closer, so he instinctively takes two steps back. He isn't prepared though, when the front of his t-shirt is grabbed, keeping him in place.

"Trunks," he can hear Goten's whisper so close that he shudders. "Are you into me?"

It is too late to say 'no', but he doesn't have the strength to say 'yes'. He gives a single nod instead, which really seems more like a twitch of the head.

If he hadn't been prepared for the front of his shirt being grabbed, he most certainly isn't prepared for the smooth lips that press against his.

Trunks immediately pulls back, only to have the grip on his t-shirt tighten, keeping him in place. His heart pounds in his chest as Goten holds the kiss for a moment longer, before pulling away.

"I was wondering how much longer I had to wait before I could do that." Goten whispers against his lips.

Trunks' mind isn't quite ready to process the fact that _Goten_ kissed him, so he instead focuses on the fact that Goten _kissed_ him.

Trunks hops back as far as he can without falling onto his bed.

"You're gay?!"

Goten shrugs. "I say bisexual, but I guess it doesn't really matter."

"But... Why didn't you tell me you're gay?!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me _you're_ gay?"

Trunks doesn't have a reply, so he clamps his mouth shut.

Goten walks forward until he is in front of Trunks again. "Can we stop discussing this? I'd rather help you out with _this_."

Trunks gasps in surprise as Goten's hand finds its way past the waistband of his sweatpants. He closes his eyes as Goten's hand closes around him, and squeezes. He feels Goten's lips brushing against his, and he unconsciously leans in to press them together. He buries his hand in thick dark hair, as he trails his lips down to Goten's neck, sucking the pale skin between his teeth.

' _Oh my fucking... This is seriously happening...'_ Trunks thinks as he allows himself to be pushed back onto his bed. He finds that his pants have been pushed down to his thighs, and his boxers were following. Goten's pants aren't as easy to unassemble, as he has to force his shaky hands to unbutton the front, then unzip the zipper, and _then_ force them off of his pale hips. He succeeds though, and massages the skin beneath his hands.

Goten's hand is no longer fisting him, as Trunks rolls them over. His lips find Goten's neck again, and he once again sucks it between his teeth, as he ruts his hips against his friend's.

Trunks gasps in shock and pleasure, as he feels one of Goten's fingers press against the nub of brown fur on his lower back, thrusting his hips down again as the pleasure shoots through him.

"Feels good, huh?" Goten whispers next to his ear, "found out about a year ago how good that feels."

"And you're just now telling me?" Trunks groans, his hips forcing both of their needs to rub against each other.

Goten gives a bit of a chuckle. "I didn't think you wanted to know about the small details I learned while masturbating."

"I definitely did," Trunks answers before he can stop himself. Before Goten could reply, he reaches in between their bodies, and grabs Goten's hardened flesh. He pumps his hand and ruts his hips against his friend's groin, as Goten's fingers massage his tail spot.

Trunks can barely hear the bed squeaking over their moans. He is warm, and can barely breathe, seeing as how Goten has connected their lips again. He sucks his friend's tongue into his mouth, before pushing his own into Goten's.

After a particularly sweet brush of Goten's fingers, Trunks realizes that he isn't going to last much longer. He doesn't think Goten is going to either, by the way he moans out, and how his hips roll up to meet his as well.

As predicted, Trunks gasps out as his orgasm hits him. He can feel Goten spilling himself on his abdomen, as they both ride out the waves of their pleasure.

With one final thrust, Trunks rolls over to lie next to his friend. Minutes pass by in silence as both boys try to catch their breath. Trunks stares up at his ceiling, and tries to find something to say.

Thankfully, it is Goten who broke the silence.

"That... definitely was not how I planned this sleepover to go..."

"...Me either."

Goten yawns and stretches his arms over his head, before bracing himself on his elbow to look at Trunks. "So... is anal not your thing?"

Trunks blushes as he narrows his eyes. "Why would you say that!? I didn't even know you were coming over, much less going to kiss me, even _much_ less going to get _off_ on me! If I'd know that _that_ was an option, then I assure you I would have gone for it!"

Goten smiles, before situating himself on his stomach. "Well then, do you have a preference?"

Trunks is not quite sure what he means for only half a second, before his blush burns darker. Well if he could choose...

"Alright fine, I'll let you top next time, but after that it's my turn. Cool?" Goten answers, pulling one of the pillows closer to him, and stuffing it under his head.

Trunks can only nod, because he is too busy trying to keep himself from smiling like an idiot at the thought of there being a _next_ _time_.

_The End_


End file.
